I Will Not Betray You
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Yuki has a dream about his past. Specifically his past with Luka. The results are the conversation that Luka should have had with Yuki after they met again, instead of choosing to suffer his anguish and loneliness by himself like he did. I wrote this in response to my frustration with that after I watched the anime. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**I Will Not Betray You**

"_Luka_!"

Yuki jolted awake in his bed when the scream escaped his own throat, panting softly, his golden eyes wide as he struggled to process everything that he'd just seen. Things from his past. Important things.

Before he could even blink, Luka was at his side, as always, his long black hair stirring slightly in the breeze from the open window and his entrancing silver eyes drawing Yuki in like a moth to a flame.

"Yuki? What is it? Was it the nightmare again?"

"No," Yuki whispered, one hand lifting to touch his own flame-colored hair, slipping beneath the shining strands as he spoke. "No, not Kanata-san, Luka. It was you. Us."

"Us?" Luka inquired, his low voice somewhat uncertain, though with a small sliver of hope.

"Yes. Us. I _saw_, Luka. I _know_."

"You know?"

"That we were lovers, yes. Luka, I-"

"It is alright, Yuki. The past is over. It can stay there, if that is what you wish."

"But it isn't."

"It is not?"

"No. That's not what I want. What I want is.. Luka, will you make love with me?"

"_Make_\- _Make love_?" Luka gasped, his normally calm, neutral face containing shock and other, wilder emotions in reaction to his inquiry.

"Yes. I want you, Luka," Yuki answered him honestly. "I want your love again. _Our love_."

"But- Your body, Yuki, I.."

"What is it? Does- does my body- do I disgust you, Luka?"

Luka winced, hearing the hurt in the other man's voice in response to his reaction.

"_No_. _Never_, _Yuki_! _I love you_! That will _never_ change. But I thought that- that you came back to us this way as a means of telling me that our love was over."

"_Oh_, _Luka_!" Yuki gasped, his beautiful eyes filling with his dismay. "_No_, Luka, I- I remember everything now. Who I am. Who I was. I came back this way so that I could learn and fight beside you. Though there were other reasons, as well. I will still practice my healing, of course, but.. If I do not begin to take a more active role, then I believe that this war will never truly end. I must do my part in all this. For my friends, and for you. I want to be with you, beside you, Luka, _forever_."

"As do I, Yuki," Luka responded softly, inclining his head briefly toward him with a small smile on his lips.

"Then you'll do it? You'll make love with me?"

"Yes, Yuki. _My Yuki_. I will."

"Okay. Thank you, Luka. I really need this, _you_, right now. I love you, Luka. There is lube in the drawer there. I haven't got condoms, but I assume that you have remained pure for me as always?"

Of course, Yuki. That is our Vow to each other. Always."

Luka retrieved the lube from the small bedside stand, setting it near Yuki's pillow before standing to remove his long, black leather coat.

He draped it over the cherry wood chair by Yuki's desk, then kicked off his matching boots before returning to Yuki's side.

Luka sat on the bed again, leaning in to Yuki's space, smiling as their lips came together for the first time in this life.

He was surprised when Yuki's arms came around his neck and the other man melted into him with a small sigh and a soft whimper.

"_Luka_.." Yuki moaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly when Luka pulled back to look at him. "_Luka_, _I love you_!"

"I love you, too, Yuki. Always."

"_Luka_. I need to feel you against me. Skin to skin. _Please_!"

"Yes, Yuki."

"Luka?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Will you undress for me?"

"Yes."

Yuki stared at Luka; his attention riveted on his soon-to-be-again lover as he leisurely unbuttoned then removed his shirt, tossing it over his coat, followed by his pants.

"No undergarments?" Yuki asked him with a slightly wicked, unexpected smirk.

"No. I do not like them, Yuki."

"Well, you won't catch me complaining, Luka. It makes for faster access to you. _Mmm_, you are just as sexy as I remember you being."

".._Yuki_.." Luka blinked, frozen for a moment at his sensual words. "I do not remember you being so.. forward about this."

"It was not appropriate in any of our past lives, Luka. I was a lady and expected to conduct myself as such, even in private. I intend to thoroughly revel in my newfound freedom with you. I am warning you ahead of time out of courtesy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then you had better remove your own clothing, do you not think?"

"I do, yes."

"What would you like me to do first, Yuki?" Luka asked him, watching as Yuki moved to his knees on the mattress to begin quickly removing his nightshirt and sleep pants with clear eagerness.

"Would you consider licking me, Luca? I'm very clean, I promise."

"Licking you?" Luca asked, his eyes widening when he realized he meant. "_Oh lord_, _Yuki.. _You weren't kidding, were you?"

"If the idea offends you, then you don't have to," Yuki said, though he looked obviously disappointed as he laid back, naked on the bed, spreading his legs a little with a soft sigh. "It's okay."

"No, Yuki. I do not mind if that is what you want of me."

"I don't want you to force yourself, but I would really love it if you would consent to touch me in this way."

"I consent to it," Luka murmured in a soft voice, his silver eyes flaring for a brief moment with a white-hot passion before he concealed the emotion as usual. "Would you open yourself to me, Yuki?"

"Yes, Luka. But you have to show me what you're feeling, inside. Do not hide from me. Or from yourself. I promise that I won't, either. Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed, leaning down to kiss Yuki's mouth tenderly, patiently waiting for Yuki to spread his legs open for him further.

When he did Luka slid down Yuki's body, kissing every inch of the exposed skin while making his way to his hips, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Yuki's right hipbone and smiling when he realized something.

"_Yuki_.."

"Yes, Luka?"

"You are hard for me."

"Yes, Luka. It feels good. I have missed you. Touching you. Being with you like this. I love you, Luka."

"I love you, too, Yuki."

Yuki shouted out, his instinctive, strangled cry ringing out loudly when Luka suddenly buried his face between Yuki's lower cheeks, his spine arching reflexitively while Luka began licking at Yuki's tight, rose-toned pucker, his attentions honestly earnest and enthusiastic.

"_Luka_! _Luka_, _Luka_, _Luka_.." Yuki chanted, his breath escaping him in soft pants and his beautiful golden eyes dilated and glazed over with his clearly intense physical pleasure.

It seemed to be all that Yuki could say.

Just his name. Just Luka.

That was how overwhelmed Yuki was with his passion.

Luka smiled inwardly when Yuki's entire body quivered, convulsing as he yelled out again, those golden eyes going tightly shut and his toes curling down as he suddenly came hard and fast.

"_Oh_, _L-Luka_.." Yuki panted, still shaking with aftershocks from his climax as his hands moved up to slide through Luka's long, silky black hair with grateful tenderness. "I love you. Thank you."

Luka looked up into Yuki's eyes, entrancing silver meeting molten gold, a small smile curving Luka's lips as he inclined his head to his Master and Eternal Mate.

"_Always_, _my Yuki_. May I prepare you for our union?"

"_Mmm_, you are always so formal, even about this," Yuki teased him, a playful gleam in his golden eyes as he smiled at him in return. "But that is one of the many things that I love about you, Luka. Yes, in answer to your question. Yes, please. I want to feel you, Luka. Feel your fingers inside me. And more then that."

"Your wish is my dream, my Yuki."

"Our dream, my sweet Luka," Yuki corrected him, his gaze loving and soft with his emotions.

"Yes, my Master," Luka conceded, inclining his head with a brief nod. "My love. Our dream. Our future."

Yuki smiled, biting his own lower lip in anticipation as he watched Luka reach for the tube of lube that he'd earlier left by Yuki's pillow.

Yuki made a low, eager little sound in the back of his throat unconsciously when Luka slicked up his fingers, his entire body visible trembling as Luka moved over top him now, pressing their bodies close, hot, twitching skin against hot, twitching skin.

"_Luka_, _oh god_, _Luka_!" Yuki moaned, squirming a little and panting softly while feeling one of Luka's slick fingers glide into his body steadily and gently. "_More_, _please_!"

Luka visibly shuddered hard at Yuki's plea, loving the feel of his Soul Mate's virgin tight, hot flesh wrapped around his finger.

Luka obediently added another finger beside the first, Yuki's lolling head and expression of anguished pleasure when Luka began to thrust his two fingers in and out of him rapidly pleasing him greatly.

"_Luka_!" Yuki groaned and shuddered, arching his spine sharply and pushing himself further onto his lover's fingers. "_Nughh_, _Luka_! _Please_.. _I love you_! _Need you inside me_! _Deep inside_!"

"_Mmm_, _Yuki_," Luka hummed, his voice low and crooning, removing his fingers carefully as he gazed upon his beloved. "Look at you, my love. So tight. Eager and needy. Just like always. It is always like this. I can not imagine it ever not being so. I have wanted this ever since we first met again in this life."

"_Oh my god_, _Luka_!" Yuki gasped and quivered, his hips shifting on the bed, clearly desperate for friction. "How have you borne it? You should have come to me with this need, Luka. Awakened it in me with a kiss to relieve your own suffering. _I can not stand it_! _Please_, do not make us wait any longer, my love!"

Luka inclined his head, accepting his Master's chastisement as his arms reached out for his lover, hands taking firm hold of Yuki's warm, willing thighs to bring his legs up and open for easier access.

"You are right, Yuki," Luka agreed. "I was wrong to give in to my hurt feelings when I was unaware of the truth because of my own assumptions. I failed you, my heart and soul, by not trusting in our love for each other. But I promise you, here and now, that this will _never_ happen again, Yuki. _I swear it_!"

Then, before he could reply, Luka claimed Yuki's lips in a tender, though also hungry kiss.

Luka moved in closer to him, getting into position before his hands moved to tightly grasp Yuki's hips, holding him still as he pushed himself into his lover in one smooth, deep thrust.

Yuki cried out against his lips, kissing Luka back fiercely when he felt the painful burning and stretching as his muscles spasmed, trying to adjust to the welcome invasion of his innocent body.

"_Unghhh_, _Luka_! _It hurts_! But do not stop. _I love you_, _Luka_!"

"_Shh_, _Yuki_," Luka soothed, his left hand stroking his hair lovingly while his right kept firm hold of Yuki's hip on that side. "I love you, too. I am here with you. Just breathe. Breathe through the pain for me. Let me in, my love."

Yuki jerked and quivered, panting softly before he slowly regulated his breathing, relaxing visibly and slipping his arms around Luka's neck in an unexpected, but welcome embrace.

"I am alright, Luka. Do what you want with me, my love. I am yours, my heart and soul."

Luka nodded silently, a slight smile curving his lips as he began to carefully thrust into him.

His movements were slow and gentle, his fingers soothing over Yuki's hair and hip tenderly while he leaned down to claim his silken lips in another kiss.

Their writhing, naked forms were highlighted on the bed by the silver moonlight shining in through the curtains of the open window.

Glistening sweat droplets shone brightly on their flushed skin, scattering through the air with their increasingly frantic, impassioned movements.

"_Lu_-_Luka_!" Yuki gasped, calling out to his lover as he came quickly, spilling his warm seed between their bodies with a final convulsive jerk.

"_Yuki_!" Luka groaned, climaxing as well, his thrusts speeding up in reaction to the intense pleasure spiraling through him when Yuki's inner muscles tightened around him like a vice. "_Yuki_, _ohhhh_!"

Yuki panted still, clinging to Luka, moaning loudly when Luka filled him with his hot seed before slumping down atop Yuki, closing those gorgeous silver eyes and, finally, relaxing into his arms.

"Luka.." Yuki whispered softly, his hands moving up to touch, lovingly caressing Luka's silken black hair and his bare back. "That was amazing. Wonderful, as always."

"_Mmm_," Luka hummed in agreement, a small shudder traveling the length of his nude form when he slipped out of Yuki's body. "Yes it was, my Master. I love you, Yuki. I will _always_ love you."

"I love you, too, Luka. I will love you _forever_. That is my promise and my Vow."


End file.
